nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Visitor
Visitor is a term used by the inhabitants of the Night Dimension to describe the humans that "visit" the dimension in their dreams, when they fall asleep, the nightmarens try to steal their ideyas, colorful orbs that represent dream energy, once the nightmarens steal enough ideyas, they will be able to invade the real world. Helen Cartwright, Claris Sinclair, William Taylor, and Elliot Edwards are important visitors that have saved the Night Dimension along with NiGHTS, when the Nightmarens imprision NiGHTS, the visitors can go inside the cage and fuse with NiGHTS (the fusion's name is called dualize), when they do that, they are capable of realising NiGHTS from the cage for some time, allowing NiGHTS to save Nightopia's locations, NiGHTS uses their strongest ideya, the red ideya of courage to become more powerful. Elliot Edwards Elliot is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS into dreams, he a young teenager with blue spike hair, blue uniform and shoes and green pants, Elliot loves basketball, but one day, three older boys defeated him at his favorite hobby and then laughed and mocked him, one night, Elliot is dreaming about what happened, when suddently monsters appear, he runs through a corridor full of monsters when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Claris Sinclair Claris is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS into dreams, she is a young teenager with pink hair, orange clothes and shoes and red pants, Claris comes from a family of artists and she wants to prove them she inherited their talents, she auditioned for the headlining musical for the Twin Seeds centennial commemoration celebrations and while she passed in the primary examination, she felt very insecure in the second one and she heard a voice inside saying everybody would laugh at her, one night, Claris is dreaming about what happened, when suddently monsters appear, she runs through a corridor full of monsters when she sees a light which transports her to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. William "Will" Taylor William is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, he is a 12 years old soccer player, who's blond and wears a red soccer shirt, a long-sleeved beige undershirt, a yellow and blue vest, gray soccer shorts, blue and yellow soccer shoes, and red socks, he's very close to his father and doesn't have many friends, one day, his father had to leave him due his work and now he is feeling very loleny, one night, William is dreaming about what happened, when suddently monsters appear, he runs from them in an endless dark place when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Helen Cartwright Helen is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, she is a 12 years old girl with dishwater blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a pink hair-tie, and she wears a white long sleeved ruffled shirt with a big collar, a pink long-sleeved coat opened with curving collars, a blue slightly pleated skirt with a thin white laced hem, black knee-down pants with white cuffs, red shoes with yellow details and brown straps and soles, and white socks, Helen loves violins, she used to play violion with her mother everyday and both are going to play in a big concert, however, Helen started to become more interested in spending time with her friends and she is feeling very guilt about it, one night, Helen is dreaming about what is happening and her behavior, when suddently monsters appear, she runs from them in an endless dark place when she sees a light which transports to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. Roger Wilkeah Roger is the main bully out of the three older boys who bullied Elliot in NiGHTS into dreams and he is Elliot's biggest rival, he is a tall blond boy with spike hair who wears dark red uniform and shoes and orange pants, in NiGHTS into dreams, Roger is just a minor character who appears in Elliot intro and ending cutscene, however in 1998, Archie Comics released a comic book series based on the game and Roger is a major character there, he plays the same role he does in the game, however this time, he also goes to the Night Dimension and he works with Wizeman, Reala and the other nightmarens, Roger is the first and so far only Visitor to ever play the role of a villain, however, from the fifth issue foward, he started to change sides and by the end of issue 6, he betrays the nightmarens and help NiGHTS defeat Reala. Abilities Visitors are ordinary human begins and lack any type of magical power, however they are very talented at what they like, basketball for Elliot, singing for Claris, soccer for William and violins for Helen, their ideyas are also what give NiGHTS enough power to fight the nightmarens, in NiGHTS into dreams, both Elliot and Claris are capable of jumping really high and they can protect themselves from the Alarm Egg by jumping over it, in NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, William and Helen can shoot blue chips at third level nightmarens to protect themselves, in the game's climax, they receive the ability of flying and drill dashing by themselves. Trivia * The Visitors were created after the animus and anima, dream archetypes from the Carl Gustav Jung's theory about the dreams and human subconscious. * Elliot and Claris are 15 years old in Japan but 14 in the rest of the world, the reason for the change is unknown. ** William and Helen are both 12 years old all over the world. * All of the male visitors so far are releated to sports while all of the female visitors are releated to music. * Both Claris and Helen appeared in dresses and with no ponytail in their true ending cutscenes. * There's a popular belief among the NiGHTS community that NiGHTS' gender changes depending on the Visitor he dualizes with, if he dualizes with a boy, NiGHTS will become a male, if he dualizes with a girl, NiGHTS will become a female and when he is not fused, NiGHTS will be genderless. * Roger is the oldest Visitor in the NiGHTS' series, while his age is never revealed, the game manual states that he is older than Elliot, meaning he is 16 or older. * Elliot has a total of five major roles in all of the NiGHTS releated media, making him the visitor who has the most major roles out of all the visitors, Claris comes after him, with a total of four, the Japan exclusive storybook ''NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings'' was the first and only time where Elliot was featured as a main character but Claris wasn't. ** They both had a total of five appearances in all of the NiGHTS releated media though and they appeared together in every non NiGHTS releated media. ** Roger has two roles, having a significant role in NiGHTS into dreams, where he is responsable for driving Elliot's story and a big one in the Archie comics. ** William and Helen have the least major roles with a total of just one. * Out of the four main visitors, Claris is the one who differs the most. ** Claris doesn't have any friends shown in the game, besides Elliot, who she befriends at the end of NiGHTS into dreams, however, she does have two friends in the Archie Comics and she also befriends Roger Wilkeah there, William also didn't have any friends in the beggining of the game besides his father, but at the end of the game he had. *** Claris friends are called Tessa and Kelly, making Claris the only visitor who's friends names were revealed. ** Claris is the only visitor who doesn't have blue eyes. ** Claris never met Reala, at least, not in the game's canon. ** Out of the four Visitors, her name is the only one that might be a play word, being a play word of the name "Clarice". * Roger is the first and so far only known Visitor to ever dualize with Reala. * Roger's eyes are red in NiGHTS into dreams, brown in the first four NiGHTS' comics and light blue in the last two. Category:Night Dimension